


Red Cloak and the Wolf

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I present you with my second 'adult' fairy tale.  This is my take on the Little Red Riding Hood Story...with Justin as the young villager who meets a mysterious stranger in the woods near his Grandmother's house.  I hope you will enjoy it.  </p>
<p>Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Judy, for all her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cloak and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Once upon a time and far away, there was a peaceful village nestled at the edge of a great forest. The citizens of this village were common folk consisting of men who worked hard to support their families and women who tended to their children and homes. Most of the inhabitants barely had two coins to rub together, but they were content. They had roofs over their heads and food for their bellies. Of course, there were the exceptions, as in all lands. There were those fortunate few who had more than the pittance in their pockets that the average person could claim. They had larger homes, servants to tend to their every whim, finer clothes to wear, and richer foods for their tables. They were the skilled craftsmen, merchants, and landed gentry of the community.

It was into one of these houses that an extraordinary boy with hair the color of spun gold was born nearly eighteen years before our story begins. His name was Justin. But he was given the nickname Red Cloak soon after he turned thirteen, after receiving a beautiful winter's cloak of deep red velvet from his mother for his birthday. He was never seen without it after that, even during the warmer Summer days. It was his most beloved gift. Even now, on the threshold of adulthood, he would not part with the cloak in favor of a more proper one that his father wished him to wear. His father, a stern man who created and sold his own furniture, often for high prices to the wealthier citizens of the village and nearby towns, often despaired that his son was not manly enough. The lad spent far too much time daydreaming and away from home creating drawings of anything he had a mind to, rather than joining his father in the family business.

Among the populace, there were also the misfits...the ones who didn't fit any mold of a typical upstanding citizen. These were the folks of the village who often were the subject of whispers and speculations. They would spend their days like everyone else, working hard at whatever job was theirs, but they would spend their nights carousing together in packs...getting up to who knew what kind of mischief. Their leader, of sorts, was an extraordinarily handsome young man by the name of Brian, although he too had a nickname. He was called the Wolf...no doubt because both the maidens and lads of the village seemed drawn to him. And this Brian had no qualms about using his seductive powers to get what he wanted. Many a lass claimed to have been seduced by him, yet no maiden ever became with child by him, and no lad ever confessed to being seduced. He had a family, but they disowned him and the reasons were never spoken of outside the family. The man was indeed a mystery....a mystery with a hint of danger.

**********************************************************

One fine day, just weeks before Justin Red Cloak was to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, he left home with a basket in hand. His mother had packed a lunch of boar's meat, bread, cheese, fruit, and wine along with a new shawl for her mother, Justin's grandmother. She lived in a small cottage just inside the forest that surrounded the village, preferring the solitude over the hustle and bustle of village life. Justin often enjoyed visiting her before going deeper into the woods to create his drawings. His Grandmother, Deborah was the kind of loving woman who accepted Justin exactly as he was. She never felt the need to judge him, as his father did so often. Spending time with her was always such a pleasure for the young man. This day was no different.

The couple enjoyed their tasty meal together, then his grandmother watched as her handsome boy set off further into the forest. She knew that his basket now held the remains of the jug of wine and a piece of charcoal she had given him along with some paper from her large storage-chest. She kept a ready supply of the paper knowing that her son-in-law would not spend a single coin on such a thing for her grandson to use for his artwork. Her home was filled with completed works of art from the hand of Justin. To her, they were as beautiful as any on Earth. She smiled. She wondered what work of art he would bring her from this most recent visit to the forest. But she would have to wait until his return the following week. She walked back into her cottage and closed the door behind her as her grandson disappeared into the thick of the woods.

Shortly after, Justin found the perfect spot to stop and rest. He had been to this spot countless times before. The trees thinned out slightly here as they ran along the shoreline of a very small lake with crystal-clear waters. The water sparkled like a myriad of gemstones as the sun blazed down from overhead. Justin knew from experience that the water was warm and inviting at this time of year. The colors of the leafy trees were a brilliant green and in direct contrast to the clear blue waters. Flowers of different hues grew wild throughout the area, perfuming the air all around. An occasional small animal would pop its head up to inspect the activity around it. This was a place that Justin felt safe and serene in. He hurriedly laid his beautiful cloak inside out onto a bed of soft grass, directly under the largest tree and settled down on top of it. He reached into the basket, pulling out the last of the luncheon wine and the charcoal and paper his grandmother had given him. He was ready.

Hours passed. The sun inched further towards the horizon as Justin sketched out one drawing after another, trying to capture the breathless beauty that surrounded him. The bright blue of the cloudless sky slowly changed colors as the sun began to set, but the young lad was far too absorbed with his work to notice. He completed his third drawing and laid his head against the tree's sturdy trunk with his knees drawn up and the paper lying across them. He was about to drift off when he was startled by the sound of a man's voice coming from behind to the left of where he sat.

"Are you aware of how talented you are, my boy?" came the deep voice, unexpectedly.

Justin's head whipped around and all he could see through the lenghthening shadows cast by the tree was someone quite tall and slender. For a brief moment, he felt a pang of fear. In the three years since discovering this spot it was the first time he had been met by someone else. It was a bit disconcerting. But then the stranger spoke again and there was something comforting about his voice. It didn't sound scary at all.

"I beg your forgiveness. I didn't mean to intrude, but I've been standing here for some time and admiring your work. You were so dedicated to what you were doing; you did not seem to notice my presence. That doesn't happen to me very often."

By the time the stranger spoke those last words, Justin had scrambled his way back to his feet and was facing the man. There was something about the way he grinned when he said that which made Justin want to laugh. His words sounded almost egotistical and yet his tone and the look on his face gave Justin the feeling he was simply being honest. Then, without warning, Justin caught himself thinking...'He is truly beautiful'. Justin was taken aback. He had figured out for himself a number of years before that he was not like most of the boys he knew in the village, as they were always talking about and pursuing every fair maiden available. Justin never found himself attracted to any of the lasses, but there were a number of lads that he found attractive. But this was a fact he kept to himself. Yet now, here he was looking at a man that he suddenly thought was the most attractive man he had ever seen. And besides that, he felt something else...something he had never felt before.

Justin began stammering. "I...ahh...I ummm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I...ahh...well, I honestly didn't know you were there or I would have said something. I wasn't trying to ignore you."

"Please! No apologies are required. I'm not offended. I rather enjoyed watching you at your work. As I said, you are quite talented, especially for one so young."

"I'm not a child," Justin huffed. "I am older than I appear."

The stranger laughed shortly at his indignant reply.

"Well, I am! I am about to celebrate my eighteenth year within a fortnight. That is hardly a child."

"My pardons, good sir," the stranger responded in an amused voice, bowing deeply. "Let me introduce myself. They call me Brian of the House of Kinney. I live in the nearby village. Perhaps you have heard of me. I presume you are from the same village, or are you just visiting?"

Justin wanted to stay irritated, but there was some intangible thing about this Brian. He couldn't seem to stay mad at him, even though the man had invaded Justin's beloved privacy and made him feel like a little child to boot. Justin relaxed.

"Now it is my turn to say that no apologies are required. I shouldn't have taken such offense at your words. You were actually being quite thoughtful with your praise. My mother and grandmother are the only ones who have said such kind things about my drawings before now. And yes, I am from the village nearby, but I have not heard of you. It is a rather large village and I tend to mind my own business."

"Very wise. And your name is...?"

"Oh yes, I am called Justin of the House of Taylor, although my father broke away from his father's profession as tailor to become a furniture maker."

"Well, Justin of the House of Taylor, it is getting dark. You no longer have the light needed to draw. Would you like me to accompany you back to the village? There are all forms of nature, not all of them friendly, in these woods."

"That won't be necessary. I come here many times and often stay until dark. I am very familiar with the surroundings and have never felt any fear. Not all things to fear can be found in the woods," he answered cryptically.

"That is true, but perhaps I would feel safer with you accompanying me. I am not as familiar with these woods as you. I simply felt a sense of wanderlust this day and meant to take a short stroll in the woods. But before I knew it, I came across this lake and you. I intended to go for a swim, but didn't have the heart to disturb you. I will have to come back another time, as the lake is indeed very inviting."

For some reason, Justin felt his heart skip a beat. He had always been of a mind to never wish for anyone else to visit this place, at least not while he was here, but the thought of seeing this Brian again sounded enticing. He tried hard not to sound too eager.

"You should do that. I have taken a swim in this lake many times before and it is delightful. Perhaps I will see you again, if you do. In the meantime, I will be happy to show you the way back home."

Justin began gathering his few belongings into the basket. Once he was finished, he gathered up his beautiful cloak from the ground and shook it several times to dislodge the leaves and grass that adhered to the cloth. He swung it over his shoulders and joined Brian as they began to make their way through the woods on their way back to the village. As they walked close beside each other, they each thought of how attractive the other was. Neither spoke their thoughts out loud.

*********************************************************************

The days dragged by slowly as Justin waited for the week to pass. He still couldn't believe he had been able to get up the nerve to ask Brian if he could create a drawing of him, just as they were about to part ways once they had reached the edge of the village that first evening they met. Even more unbelievable for Justin was that Brian had agreed to it without hesitation. Before parting ways they had agreed to meet one week later, and it became the longest week of Justin's life. He had simply been unable to get the man out of his mind. Surprisingly, for a lad who was not prone to dream during sleep, he found himself dreaming of Brian on more than one restless night. His face would flush whenever he recalled those dreams.

He might have blushed an even darker hue if he had been aware that the object of his fascination was having similar dreams about him. The only difference was that Justin's inexperience caused his dreams to be tame compared to Brian's more lustful ones. Brian knew from experience exactly what he wanted to do with the intriguing young man from the woods. The only thing that surprised Brian, as he went about his days until the end of the week, was how often he thought of the lad. Normally Brian gave little thought more than once to any man that he found attractive. Unbeknowst to the maidens of the village, he gave no afterthought to them even when toying with their affections. But there was something about this young artist from the woods, and Brian had every intention of finding out what it was on their next encounter at the lake.

At last, the week came to an end. Justin's mother was amused at the eager way he hurried her along as she prepared another basket for her son to take to his grandmother. She was curious as to why he appeared to be more excited over this visit than any other, but chose not to question him. It was obvious he didn't want to be delayed, so she decided she would ask him if he had anything to tell her once he returned. Finally, the basket was ready and his mother handed it to him after he wrapped his red cloak around his shoulders. He began to step through the cottage door but was stopped as his mother pulled him to her in order to kiss his cheek. As she released him, she admonished him, as she always did, to be careful while walking through the woods. She reminded him of the dangers that lurked within the forest. As always, he promised to be on guard. Moments later he was on his way. One errand to fulfill and he could make his way to his hidden lake, the sanctuary that he now looked forward to sharing for the first time.

******************************************************************

Justin's visit with his grandmother was pleasant, as it always was, but she was able to sense his desire to cut it short, so she obliged. Her grandson's happiness meant the world to the elderly woman. Once again, she chose a fat piece of charcoal and several sheaths of paper to add to the now nearly empty basket. She looked forward to the next visit when Justin would bring the new drawings he created on this day. The ones from the previous week now sat on her table waiting to be displayed along with all the old ones. She briefly thought of what she might do when there was no longer any room to display her grandson's works. But for now, she was simply glad he always shared his creations with her.

A final kiss from his grandmother and Justin was out the door. It was barely past midday. He would have many hours of light left in order to create more drawings, especially the one that his new 'friend' promised to pose for. With this thought in mind, Justin hurriedly made his way through the woods to the lake set deep within. When he arrived, he was saddened to see that he was alone. He tried not to feel his disappointment as he followed his usual routine in preparing to begin work on his next creations. He hoped more than anything that Brian would still appear and keep their appointment.

Fortunately, Justin didn't have long to wait. He had barely made himself comfortable on his red cloak under his favorite tree when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps cracking fallen twigs on the ground. He looked up to see the tall figure of the man he had wanted to see more than anything. His heart gave an unexpected leap as excitement coursed through his veins, but he did his best to remain calm as he rose to greet Brian.

"I wasn't sure that you hadn't changed your mind about meeting me here and posing for me," Justin declared as he stood up.

"Why would I do that?" Brian asked.

"I have to confess that I asked around about you during the week. I hope you're not offended, but I was simply curious. From what little I was able to gather, you are known as a loner. Someone even said that you are referred to as 'The Lone Wolf' because you keep to yourself most of the time and no one really knows you that well."

"I'm more amused than offended that you would inquire about me, but if you wanted to know anything about me you should come right to the source. If I want to answer your questions, I can assure you I will. But you are right. That is how I am known. I usually prefer my own company, but I find you to be the exception, Justin. I am late arriving, so we'd best get to the posing while there is still plenty of light. I must admit that I am quite eager to see myself through your eyes."

Upon saying this, Brian began removing his garments, starting with his shirt, followed by his pants. As he was untying the cord holding his pants around his waist, he was stopped by Justin's voice.

"What are you doing?"

"I would think it was obvious. I am removing my garments so that you can draw my picture."

"I didn't expect you to go naked for me. You can leave your clothing on...if you like," came Justin's surprised reaction.

"Wouldn't it be better to have a full view of my entire body in order to create a realistic image of me?" Brian asked, with only a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I...ahhh...I've never painted a nude image before." Then came a deep breath. "But I've always wanted to. The human body is quite magnificent. Are you certain you won't mind?"

Brian responded by completing his disrobing. In a matter of moments he stood completely naked in front of Justin. Justin felt his heart quicken for the second time. Brian's body was even more beautiful than he had expected. Justin felt an overwhelming urge to touch the pliant skin that was exposed on Brian's chest. Justin's eyes moved downward and he suddenly gasped. Brian's manhood stood proudly high as it pointed directly at him. Justin felt an even stronger desire to touch there too. He quickly forced himself to relax. He managed to stammer out instructions of where he wanted Brian to stand against the tall tree behind them and quickly settled himself on a nearby fallen log in order to start his first drawing.

For the next couple of hours or more, the two men spoke little as Justin's hand moved over first one piece of paper, then another, and then another capturing Brian's image in several poses with the fat piece of charcoal provided by his grandmother. They took an occasional break for sips of wine and to stretch muscles, but the work went on. At last, Justin told Brian he could relax and redress. He had everything he needed captured on paper. Brian stretched his arms high in the air and sauntered over to Justin, looking down to see what the young man had accomplished. Justin allowed Brian to gather the papers and see for himself what had been done. Brian stared for long minutes at the images.

"This is how you see me?" he finally asked.

It was impossible for Justin to tell if Brian was pleased by what he saw or not.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Then I am indeed flattered. I was right about you, Justin. You are magnificently talented." Justin grinned. "But now it is time to relax after all your hard work," Brian continued. "I have never seen a more inviting pool of water. Let us go for a swim." Brian saw hesitation in Justin's eyes. "You do know how to swim, do you not?"

"Of course," Justin bristled. "I have gone swimming in this very lake countless times over the years."

"Then divest yourself of those cumbersome garments and join me."

Justin hesitated again, but suddenly made up his mind. If Brian could swim naked in the lake, so could he. He wasn't afraid. He quickly removed his own clothing and folded it neatly upon the edge of his crimson cloak. Moments later, the couple were running to the shore line and diving into the water. The water engulfed them with its warmth. It still retained some heat from the sun that had been shining down on it until now. The couple splashed about in the shallow part of the lake before swimming further away from the shore. Both of them were excellent swimmers and they challenged each other to several races from point to point, usually ending back in the shallow part of the lake each time.

It was after they completed the third race that they stopped to catch their breath, mutually deciding to take a break from another race. They stood only feet apart from each other grinning like merry children given freedom from their parent's restraints. The water lapped at Brian's waist and Justin's chest as they stared into each other's eyes. The water was so clear, the form of their bodies was clearly visible below the surface. Brian looked down and saw that Justin's manhood appeared to be engorged...no longer the smaller version Brian noticed when the young man first removed his pants. His eyes widened as his tongue appeared to lick his lips like a man suddenly overcome by a hunger.

"Brian, what big eyes you have," Justin stated, responding to the hungry look in his companion's eyes.

"The better to see your beauty with," Brian answered, grinning widely and showing two perfect rows of pearly white teeth.

"And what big teeth you have," Justin responded back, now feeling decidedly nervous.

"The better to nibble at the soft skin of your neck before kissing you," Brian answered again.

Justin knew he should be afraid of where this was leading, but he had no will to run away. He was feeling things he had never felt before and he liked the feelings. His eyes drifted downward and he saw something else.

"And what a big cock you have," he boldly declared, surprising himself.

"The better to take possession of your body and claim it as my own," Brian returned without hesitation.

As he said these words, Brian realized that he had never wanted anything more in his entire life. He wanted to possess Justin and he wanted to do so now.

Brian stepped forward until he was only an inch away from Justin. His hand reached down through the water. He gently grasped Justin's cock in his fist. It was even thicker and smoother than Brian had expected. Justin's virgin cock was somehow hard as stone and yet warm and pliable to the touch. It felt heavenly. Brian wrapped his other arm around Justin's middle as he pulled the young man against him. Justin felt no urge to struggle. He went willingly into Brian's embrace. The feel of Brian's hand on his cock sent both heat and chills coursing through his veins. This felt nothing like those times he had touched himself down there.

Brian bent his head to capture Justin's mouth with his own. His tongue snaked out and began pushing against Justin's teeth, begging for entry. The young man groaned and parted his mouth, allowing Brian's tongue to begin exploring inside. The combination of Brian's mouth on his and his hand dancing along his manhood caused Justin to feel weak in the knees while his breath quickened in his throat. He felt he could barely breathe at all, but he had no desire for it to stop...and it did not stop. If anything, Brian's kisses deepened and his hand began working a kind of magic all along the length of Justin's cock. It did not take long for Justin to feel something totally unlike anything he had experienced before in his solitary explorations. His entire body felt like it was on fire, every nerve tingling. He did not know what was happening to him, but he knew he wanted it to continue...and it did, building in intensity until he felt he wanted to shout his joy to the trees that surrounded this magical place.

Without warning, Justin felt a surge of pure ecstasy as his body jerked and he felt himself falling over the edge of paradise. A steady stream of silken white was suddenly mingled in the water around his manhood and Brian's hand. He would have collapsed into the water but for the strong arm around his waist that held him up. Brian kissed him again and then swept him up into his arms. He carried Justin out of the water...then laid him gently down onto his red cloak. Brian then lay down beside the shaken lad, stretching his long limbs out, then turning on his side.

"Are you alright?" Brian asked, solicitously.

"I...yes, I have never felt better. I did not know one could feel such joy. It was truly a miracle," he responded breathlessly.

"It is not a miracle, young Justin. It is what one feels when two people who care about each other make love...and there are many more ways to show this affection."

"And you care about me?"

Brian did not answer immediately. He appeared to be thinking about his answer. But then....

"Yes, Justin. I do believe I care about you very much. I was not sure what I felt about you at first, but I have not been able to put you out of my mind since the first day we met. That is not something I have ever encountered with anyone else. I have always kept my distance from others, but you are different. I have no wish to part company with you. Others have always referred to me as a lone wolf, but they do not know everything about that animal. Wolves are only alone until they can find a mate...one they will stay with until death parts them."

"And have you found your mate?"

Brian let his eyes travel the length of Justin's body, then came to rest on his face. It was a beautiful face. Brian could see that Justin was just as beautiful inside his heart and soul as he was in his outward form. It was in his eyes.

Quietly, Brian answered, "Yes, Justin, I believe I have found my mate...my mate for life. It would not be an easy road we travel if we travel it together. There are many who would not approve the mating of two men. If you wish to be my lifelong mate, are you prepared for that struggle?"

"You have also invaded my every waking and sleeping thought since we first met. I wish to stand beside you throughout my life...until death parts us. I am prepared for any struggle. If we cannot find peace in the village, we can make the forest our home. My grandmother has done so for many years and is content. She will wecome us into her home until we can build one of our own."

"And how do you know she will accept us together?"

"My grandmother only wishes for my happiness. She will not care who it is that I give my love to. She will give her love to that same person and welcome him...welcome you into her heart."

With these words spoken, the couple embraced. The magnificent red cloak, that brought Justin so much joy over the years, now became the first bed for their love as Brian demonstrated the many ways they could bring happiness to one another. As the sun drifted below the horizon, Brian took possession of Justin, slowly...carefully...gently...and with all the tenderness his heart felt for his lover. Their mating was only the first of countless others that were to come. The Wolf and Red Cloak were together for the rest of their days and they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
